


Missing Scene: Lost Friendship

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn and Spike haven't talked much after Dawn threatened to set Spike on fire if he ever hurts Buffy again. This missing scene is set during S7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene: Lost Friendship

 

_(Dawn's POV)_

 

"If you're looking for Buffy, she's upstairs." She looked at his confused face and almost laughed. She knew it was pretense. She wished he'd just stop pretending because everybody in the house knew what he always wanted. "You're looking for Buffy, right?" she asked dryly. "She's in her room."   
  
He nodded mutely and went upstairs.   
  
She sighed in annoyance and looked down at her book, barely translating the foreign language. The disgusting attempt of rape wasn't the reason they weren't speaking anymore. It was right after Buffy came back from dead, he had stopped visiting, stopped asking about her, stopped showing any sign of wanting to spend time with her, because he finally had gotten what he wanted. Buffy. It was all for Buffy. The night talks, the motorcycle rides, the warm smiles, all for Buffy's sake. And what's worse, now that she vocally showed that she was upset with him, he never attempted to patch things up, because again, he got Buffy.

 

 

  
~*~*~*~

 

  
_(Spike's POV)_

  
  
"If you're looking for Buffy, she's upstairs." He looked at her sitting on the couch with a big text book on her lap. It was probably the first time she talked to him after her fire threatening. She must have noticed his confusion, because she clarified, "You're looking for Buffy, right? She's in her room."  
  
The coldness in her voice and stare wasn't surprising, if still painful. He gave a silent nod and headed upstairs.   
  
She used to make it easier in the past. He had a few number of people trusting him and she used to be one of them, the best one. Most had expected him to screw up, but she had always trusted him to a fault. Right now, she lost faith in him, she hated him. At the moment…  
  
He reached Joyce's room. Buffy turned around and smiled at him.   
  
… only one woman believed in him. And her trust was enough.


End file.
